


杨九郎“日”记——第一天

by Dumpling_wine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling_wine/pseuds/Dumpling_wine
Relationships: 张云雷 - Relationship, 杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	杨九郎“日”记——第一天

杨九郎突然感觉自己的下身被握住了“辫儿，你干什么”“九郎，你最近给自己的压力太大了，我听说这种方法很解压”张云雷轻轻撸动杨九郎的火热。

握住张云雷还在动作的右手，杨九郎倒吸了口气：“宝贝儿乖，不用啊，没事，手还没好呢，老公给擦擦澡，擦完老公搂着睡觉啊”

“翔子，从我住院到现在……我知道你好久都没有……”看着自己宝贝儿羞红的脸颊，杨九郎忍不住吻上张云雷的嘴唇，忍住继续下去的欲望，杨九郎抚摸着小孩儿汗湿的脖颈，“你乖，我没事啊”

“翔子，我今天好高兴啊，我想让你也高兴”张云雷睁着亮晶晶的眼睛望着杨九郎，“翔子，你舒服了，我就更高兴了，而且我就没那么疼了”这句话杀伤力太大了，杨九郎慢慢松开握着的手。

张云雷双手解开杨九郎的拉链，伸进去撸动着，为了方便自己宝贝儿的动作，杨九郎靠坐在床头，一只手半揽着张云雷。

感受着自己手里的肉棒越来越大，张云雷微微抬起头“翔子，我想……”边说边舔了一下自己的嘴唇，“不行，想都别想”看着杨九郎严肃的表情，张云雷放弃了给人口交的想法，乖乖的继续用手解决。

过了一会，张云雷的手有点酸了，杨九郎实在是太持久了，加上手还没有痊愈，还是有点勉强。杨九郎再也舍不得自己的宝贝儿继续了，低头在张云雷耳边说到：“磊磊，老公自己来好不好，你看着老公就好”

“你……你不要脸……”张云雷侧过头，闭着眼，不理杨九郎。“别啊，宝贝儿，怎么还害羞了，不是磊磊要帮老公的吗，老公想让磊磊看着”低哑的小奶音是张云雷永远拒绝不了的诱惑。

看着杨九郎在自己身边自慰，时不时露出低沉的喘息，张云雷觉得自己越来越热，一时间，身上的疼痛仿佛都不存在了，可是毕竟身体亏空太大，还没有完全养好，小云雷只是微微肿胀，还没有勃起。

随着一声低吼，杨九郎达到了高潮，此刻张云雷羞的感觉自己晕乎乎的，杨九郎收拾好了自己低头一看，自己宝贝儿满脸潮红，再看看他腿间，并没有完全勃起，杨九郎知道，此时张云雷的身体还不能接受一次射精，虽然很心疼，但是也只能忍着。

杨九郎以最快的速度帮张云雷擦好身体，然后上床，搂着自己的宝贝儿睡觉。整个一天都超负荷了，窝在杨九郎怀里，张云雷没一会就睡着了。看着怀里小孩儿的睡脸，杨九郎知道，这就是他的全世界。“晚安，我的磊磊”吻了一下张云雷的额头，杨九郎关了台灯，抱着自己的小孩儿进入了梦乡。


End file.
